


Greene’s the Luckiest Color

by LSims



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSims/pseuds/LSims
Summary: Just some lesbians being dorks and looking for clovers.





	Greene’s the Luckiest Color

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t bother working this into my timeline I don’t know either.

The Irish are a scam. I know, it’s ironic, considering  _ I’m  _ Irish, but it’s true. 

Luck isn’t real, there’s only the true disappointments of life. 

It’s been a week.  _ One  _ week since they kicked me out. And yet there’s been no calls, no visits, no apologies, no nothing. Not that I expected. After all, Emma Nolan is the unluckiest person in the world. 

Just then the door burst open, and my grandma burst in. She tore open the curtains and glared at me through the hole in my blanket cocoon.

“Emma—”

“Leave me alone, grandma.”

I knew she wouldn’t like that, and sure enough, my cocoon was angrily ripped off of me. “Emma, for heavens sake, you’ve been in here all weekend.”

“And I’m not planning on leaving.”

She sighed. “Honey, I know you’re upset, but it won’t do you any good to feel sorry for yourself.”

“Stop acting like it’ll get better! I cried. “ It  _ won’t  _ get better! Everybody’s already thought I was a  _ freak  _ for years, and now they’ve got the confirmation! And I don’t even have any parents to go to. I  _ can’t  _ go back to school, I can’t. And besides,  _ Minecraft  _ teaches me more than school ever will.”

“I understand your upset, but I can’t let you stay home all day, Emma. Why don’t you go outside for a little while?”

“Greg’s not home.”

“Emma, I want you to find me a nice bouquet of four leaf clovers.  _ And don’t come in till I call supper _ .” 

I knew there was no arguing with grandma’s tone, so I groaned and dredged out to the miserable sun.

* * *

This was gonna take forever. There was at least 3 feet of field and to my blind a**, they all looked the same. Nevertheless, I got on all fours and got to work.

After an hour of working in the sun, I was about to give up. But, despite my complaints, grandma sent me back outside with a water bottle and fan.

“What are you doing?”

I looked up and swore.  _ Alyssa Greene  _ was staring at me from the bike path. 

“Uhh, looking for four leaf clovers.”

“Cool, can I join you?” She asked, already walking over.

“Umm, that’s okay, you don’t really have—”

“Wait, do you not want me too?” She asks, a little hurt. 

“No, no! It’s just—with everything that’s gone on this week—”

“Oh.”

Suddenly, Alyssa repeats the oh and shoots me a look. “Emma, whatever you’re thinking, it’s not true. I don’t believe the crap Nick and them are spewing. All I came here to do is hunt for four leaf clovers, not run you over with my bike.”

With that she huffs and gets to work.

It turns out Alyssa is quite the hunter. In the two hours it took me to find 1, she’s found 10. “How are you doing this?” I asked her.

She grins. “Dunno, maybe it’s my last name. After all, Greene’s a lucky color.”

“Yeah, well, I’m Irish, and that’s gotten me nothing.”

“Or maybe,” she said, leaning in close, “you just need a lucky charm.”

Suddenly she gives me a big, goofy,  _ adorable  _ smile and shoved her bouquet in my hand. “For you.”

Desperately trying to hide my burning face, I got back to work. 

“What if, at the end of thirty minutes, I’ve found more than you?”

“Not gonna happen, but then I have to accompany you to a place of your choosing, and  _ when  _ I win, you go somewhere with me.”

Did she just ask me out on a date? I desperately search so I can tell Alyssa to accompany me nowhere. 

“Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty!” I swear. Alyssa has sixty-one. 

She grins and dangles her bouquet in front of me. “Guess you’ve gotta meet me for ice cream next Saturday.”

I sigh. “Guess so.” 

“And you’d  _ better  _ be there.”

“Oh I will.”

Suddenly I turn to Alyssa and look at her. “In all seriousness, I want to thank you, Alyssa. My day’s sucked, but you made it better.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m honored to be your good luck charm.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah.”

She hands over her clovers and walks back to her bike. “Remember, ice cream, Saturday at two!”

“Unfortunately!”

I watch Alyssa bike off. Maybe there is some luck of the Irish after all.


End file.
